Pokemon: Primal Mystery
by GuardAsh
Summary: After having a strange dream, a young boy named Silver and his best friend Gold find a blue Eevee and a silver Riolu in a clearing-and their destinies. TF fic. No flames, please, but constructive criticism is appreciated. K plus for minor swearing. DEAD.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to their respective owners. I do, however, own all of my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

* * *

My name is Silver. Sometimes, I'm just a 16-year-old boy with hair the color of a Mightyena. And the ears of one, too. Don't ask. Other times, I'm the savior of the world-and nobody knows about it. This is the story of how it happened. This is the story of my insane life. It all started the night before my fifteenth birthday, when I had the strangest dream...

* * *

 **Human.**

 _Wh-what's going on?_

 **Do not fear me. This is all simply a dream. Yet also a message.**

"Who said that?"

 **That is unimportant. I require you to answer a few questions. Do not lie.**

"What-"

 **First. A close friend of yours is being bullied. What do you do in response?**

"I-I would step in to stop the bullying, no matter the cost."

 **Mmh. Second. You find a wallet on the ground, but the owner is nowhere in sight. What do you do with the wallet?**

"I would do everything in my power to return the wallet to its proper owner."

 **I see. Finally. Are you a boy? Or a girl?**

"A boy."

 **Yes. Of course. Hmm…**

"Is everything alright?"

 **Oh, just thinking. Ah! I see… You have, deep within you, a heart of purest gold… and a burning loyalty to your friends and allies, as powerful as a wolf's to its pack.**

"What's that supposed to-"

 **Hold, for I also see, deep within you, an ancient power, slumbering…the spirit of a true hero. I shall aid this spirit in waking, but you must finish this yourself, as I cannot. Fare you well, hero…**

"Wait…Wait!"

 _A bright light floods the area…_


	2. The Meeting

**Nethowin, thank you for the first review of my story! To let you know, I will attempt to post weekly, but since today is my birthday, I decided to do a release for a gift to all of you readers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All I own are my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Wait!"

I jerked into a sitting position on my bed, hand outstretched as if to prevent someone from leaving. I looked around, seeing the familiar sights of my bedroom.

 _That was a really weird dream. What happened?_ I wondered.

My mother called from downstairs.

"Silver, are you up yet? You promised to meet your friend before going to pick up your things from the Professor!"

I sighed. "Coming, Mom!"

I got dressed and went downstairs. My mother was at the stove, making pancakes.

"Happy fifteenth! It's a really big day today-the start of your journey!"

I sighed as I ate breakfast. "Is it really such a big deal, Mom? You're acting awfully happy… today…"

It hit me. Today was the same day my father disappeared, fifteen years prior. He had vanished on the day of my birth. I didn't know it then, but that was more than just coincidence. My mother then reminded me of my meeting with Gold. I then jumped up and ran out the door. Somehow, I heard my mother muttering something like, "I will never understand that boy…"

* * *

"Silver!"

"Gold, my man!"

Gold is my best friend. I've known him since we were young. He's around my height, and he has hair as dark as night, with a characteristic peak in the middle and unique golden eyes. He's really sneaky, and loves to play pranks.

"How's life been for you? I had a really weird dream last night. There was this voice-"

"And it asked you to answer some questions."

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I had the same dream. Or at least, a very similar one. I can't shake the felling that this dream is incredibly significant."

"AAAHH!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can hear things I couldn't normally for some reason."

"Still, someone needs help, and I'm not gonna refuse them." I immediately dashed towards the direction the cries were coming from.

Gold followed, grumbling on how my chivalry was going to get me killed someday.

* * *

Gold and I found the cries, coming from an Eevee and Riolu under attack from a flock of psychotic Spearow. I chased off the flock, then turned to the Eevee and Riolu. I asked them if they were okay, and was shocked when they replied in a comprehensible manner.

"I'm fine, thank you," replied the Riolu.

"I've been better and-huh?" The Eevee seemed scared of us. No surprise, considering we were humans. "Oh no, we're gonna get captured before we even find those two that we were asked to find! Aura, run! Go find Silver and Gold!"

I was shocked. They were looking for us? Not only did that prove that something big was going on, but also that we were important figures in whatever was happening.

Gold looked incredulous. "Wait a moment... You're looking for us? Why?"

Aura had one eye closed for some-Oh, yeah. Aura Sight.

"They certainly appear to be the ones we are searching for, Nera-san. Why we were tasked with finding two humans who look as if they could not do anything...to...unh..."

I caught him in my arms as he collapsed. "Woah, take it easy there. You're hurt pretty bad." Suddenly, I had a sense of impending danger.

"Gold."

"Yeah?"

"Run. Now. Something really bad's coming-"

I was cut off as my vision flared white for a moment. I felt as though my heart was pounding its way out of my chest for a moment, then my skin tingled, as though thousands of needles were forcing their way out of it. Then, it felt as if every bone in my legs were shattered into countless pieces. The last things I saw before falling unconscious were my strangely fur-covered hands.

* * *

 **AN: Ouch, that sounds really painful. I hope our heroes are okay! Anyways, review, and if you flame, I'm gonna sic Teridax on you. Who's Teridax, you wonder? He'll show up in the story eventually!**

 **Teridax: Shut up. You're not my boss.**

 **Whatever. See all you readers next week!**


	3. The Gift

**AN: I decided to merge my originally planned chapters three and four for this one. Hope you enjoy!**

"Speech"

" _Pokespeech_ " (around people, otherwise it will be the same as normal.)

"Aura speak"

'Telepathy'

[Teridax's conversations] (in-mind)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gift

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness, attempting to regain my bearings. My body felt strange, almost as if it wasn't my own. I tried to stand up, but fell over backwards, landing with a painful crushing sensation. I yelped.

Wait, _yelped?_ I looked myself over. I was quadrupedal, with silver and black fur and a black tail. My paws appeared to have black markings. I was a Mightyena. I stood up again, this time on all fours. Oddly enough, I already knew how to walk like this. I spent a few minutes practicing, getting used to this new form.

"Oh, my head." I heard a thump and an "Ow." I glanced over and saw a Zorua with golden fur where the red normally was and golden eyes in a sitting position…on his tail. "Wait, it shouldn't hurt there…"

I headed over. "Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked. He looked over, and when he saw what I was, he freaked.

"AHH! TALKING POKEMON!" He tried to run away and promptly fell on his face. I muttered a few choice words under my breath and smirked. I decided to play a joke on him. "Why are you trying to run like that, buddy? And what's with the 'talking Pokémon' thing? You're acting really odd, even for a Zorua. What's wrong?" Gold froze on the word "Zorua". He turned to me and glared.

"I am not a Zorua, I'm a human, and my name is-" I cut him off.

"Gold, right?" He flinched.

"How did you know that? I never said that, and you're not psychic or you'd know all about me already." I grinned.

"Man, I just got you good, buddy. Come on; don't tell me you don't recognize your best friend?"

"Silver? No, no, no, this can't be happening. This is all just a dream-" I slapped him. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Now do you believe me? That this isn't a dream?" Gold muttered something under his breath. "Quit whining, we need to get to the Professor's lab. That way, she might be able to figure out what happened." Then, I heard a voice call out from nearby.

"Actually, I could answer those questions." I spun to face the source of the voice. Imagine my surprise when I saw the Hero of the Wave, Sir Aaron himself, standing there casually as though two humans hadn't just turned into Pokemon and we were old friends. "Sorry, Arceus himself wanted to come, but was unable to due to some... unforeseen consequences. I'm just the guy sent in his place." I decided to bait him. If he was the real Sir Aaron, he would know how he had died.

" _Okay, 'Sir Aaron', but I'm not really ready to trust you yet. So, I'm going to ask you one thing that only the_ real _Sir Aaron would know. Under what circumstances did you perish?"_ He grinned.

"Why, of Auric exhaustion saving the Tree of Beginning. Right?" I sighed. He was correct, in more ways than one. "Now, to answer the questions you may have, no, Arceus cannot restore your former shapes, but you will be able to get them back later. I won't say when or how, though, because I don't want to spoil it for the readers." I frowned.

 _"Readers?"_ I questioned. He looked shifty.

"Nothing." I frowned.

 _"I don't believe you. Was there anything else you wanted to tell us?"_

"Actually, yes. You are very, very important. You are destined to become heroes, some of the greatest heroes in the Multiverse. Yes, there is a multiverse. Also..." He smiled mischievously. "Spirits of the Heroes, awaken, for you are needed to teach the next generation!" I then heard a voice in my mind.

[Did you have to wake me up? I was having a great nap, too...]

 _"Who said that?"_ Silver and I chorused.

[Hello Silver, you can call me... actually, I don't remember my name. Also, there's no need to speak aloud. Just think about what you want to say and I'll hear you.]

 _Fine. I'll call you...Hmm...How about Teridax?_

[I like that name.]

"Heroes, I shall send you to where you need to go to return to normal. Good luck." He waved his hand, and the world melted into darkness around me.


End file.
